


The Space In Between

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work, The Avengers (2012), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space In Between

~*~*~*~

Take a breath  
Find the space in between  
Let it out slow  
Let it all go

Listen to your heartbeat  
Find the space in between  
Let it calm you down  
Let it anchor you to the ground

Blink once  
Find the space in between  
Let your eyes slowly open  
Let yourself start hoping

Open your mouth  
Find the space in between  
Let the rain rest on your tongue  
Know that we’ve only just begun

Hold out your hand  
Find the space in between  
Trust that I’ll catch you  
Trust that I won’t regret you

Take a breath  
Find the space in between  
Let it out slow  
Pull the trigger and let it all go

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I've read way too much sniper-centric fic (I really, really adore Clint and Cougar) on very little sleep. But hey! I haven’t written a poem in ages, so this is a good thing, right?
> 
> Originally written and posted to my journal on February 26, 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.


End file.
